Wrenches and Blasters for Tickles
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Requested byTransformers4life. When Ironhide refuses to have his check up, Ratchet gets a little creative. Rated T for one character being knocked out by a tranquilizer dart. Major tickles. GoldGuardian2418 and EmeraldMoonGem helped out. Done as a request. No flames, please.


**(Here is the story requested by Transformers4life. I hope you all enjoy this very funny, tickle story. Ironhide, Inferno and Ratchet belong to Hasbro. I own the plot. Spoilers to Film a Tender Moment, and you get Tickled. Special thanks to GoldGuardian2418 and EmeraldMoonGem for helping out with the story.)**

* * *

**Wrenches and Blasters for Tickles**

* * *

Ironhide had had an joint-breaking, bolt-jerking, and circut-frying day, for he had been hard at work rebuilding Wheeljack's lab after a major malfunction with one of his inventions blew up the entire room, leaving nearly half the Ark with no power, meaning neither Teletran 1 or the Engergon mixers worked and were shut down.

Immediately nearly al the Autobots were hard at work rebuilding the laboratory, as well as the electrical systems. None worked harder than Ironhide. But, he was straining himself in trying to fix up the room faster, so much in fact that he was pushing himself to his limits.

Ratchet, the CMO of the Autobots, was noticing the creaking and groaning noises that Ironhides body was making and had tried almost 10 times to convince Ironhide to let him check him over, but the stubborn Autobot refused, saying that he had suffered worse than this.

An hour later, Ratchet was now getting very frustrated at Ironhide not heeding his advice and was now deciding to take matters into his own servos. As he went down the hallway, he caught sight of Inferno. "Inferno, have you seen Ironhide?" Ratchet asked, his optics showing Inferno that the medic was very serious and not kidding around.

"Ironhide's in the workout facility." Inferno answered. "Is there a problem?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm going hunting, and Ironhide is the big game lion I am looking for." Ratchet informed Inferno and pulled out a tranquilizer gun, one that he had Wheeljack make for him when ever some patients made a run for it when it was their examination time.

"Oh boy. Does Prime know you have that?" Inferno was now very nervous.

"Yes and No. Yes, being that he knows this thing exists, and No for not knowing that I am using it." Ratchet nodded and left for the workout facility.

Ironhide was soon spotted at the treadmill, running hard and fast, the joints inside him creaking and moaning, and even Ironhide was groaning and moaning in pain. "No, gotta keep myself fit. Old Ironhide is not going to end up heavier than a dump truck." Ironhide told himself.

"Alright, just stay where you are." Ratchet whispered as he aimed the gun at the unsuspecting Autobot.

Suddenly, a sharp sting came to Ironhide's aft, making him scream out like a femme. "OOOOWWWW! Holy Primus! What the heck! Ow!"

He got humself of the treadmill and reached over to his aft and pulled out the dart, not before he saw the figure of Ratchet in the door way. "Why you slag head! You think it's funny to stuff up my tailpipe with darts, well you got a whole new thing coming. I'm gonna...Uh...Oohh.."

And with that, Ironhide fell flat on his face plate, in a dead faint.

"The bigger they are, the harder they are." Ratchet sighed with a smile as he leaned down to lift Ironhide onto his shoulders like a big dog and carried him to his med bay. "And they don't come bigger than this." he added.

* * *

"Oh my head. What happened? Hey, I can't move!" Ironhide woke up from his blackout, and saw that he was strapped down to a metal chair that had his arms and stabilizing servos stretched out, strapped down by metal cuffs. He could not move a servo or anything. He was trapped.

"Finally, the sleeping beauty is awake." joked Ratchet as he came over with his wrench.

"If your gonna repair me, forget it. I am okay!" Ironhide growled.

"I don't think that would be possible. I fixed you up while you were out. It turns out nearly half of the wires in your circuitry were nearly burned out, and your joints were almost ready to pop off. You really need to take my advice or you might harm yourself." Ratchet explained as he ranted about Ironhide's carelessness.

Ironhide only rolled his optics in annoyance. "Ratchet, I can handle loosing an arm or all of them."

Ratchet sighed. Ironhide was stubborn. How did Chromia put up with him?

"Ironhide, you can't fight the Decepticons with a missing arm or more!" he said exasperatedly. "You need to stop working yourself so hard."

"Ratchet, you need to stop worrying! I can fight the 'Cons just fine!" said Ironhide, getting a bit angry.

Ratchet looked like he was getting a bit angry himself. "I'm going to perform the rest of your checkup now," he said, coming closer with his tools. Ironhide began to struggle to get free.

"Ratchet, release me or I'll pound you into a new punching bag!" Ironhide roared.

Ratchet ignored the threat and turned to retrieve another tool from the bench beside him, his hand brushing Ironhide's foot unintentionally. Ironhide tensed and Ratchet noticed, before he looked down at where his hand was resting on Ironhide's foot and it dawned on him

"Why are ya looking at me like that?" Ironhide asked, a little nervous now as Ratchet kept looking at his foot, and then he looked at Ironhide with a playful, evil grin.

"You know, Ironhide, it is important to have these exams, so then I can see which parts of you are sensitive to the slightest touch." Ratchet then looked back at Ironhides feet and brought out a rotating polishing brush. Ironhide's optics widened with fear at the sight. "And, it's a good thing I have the right tools for just such an occasion. Your pads could use a bit of polishing."

**_Oh, dear Primus. Not there!_** Ironhide thought to himself as he felt warm polishing fluid being rubbed on his feet. Ironhide managed to hold in a few giggles as Ratchet applied the fluids, but then the brush turned on, quickly spinning round and round.

Slowly, teasingly, Ratchet brought the brush to Ironhide's feet and began moving it up and down the mech's sole, and Ironhide burst out laughing.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ironhide laughed wildly as the polishing brush pushed deeper into his feet, making the tickling sensation almost hard to ignore. Ratchet only kept his optics on the feet and brush, moving it up and down and side to side, driving Ironhide crazy.

"Awe, look at you , Ironhide. Giggling and screaming like a sparkling. You have such a cute and funny laugh. Maybe I should explore a little further upwards." Ratchet grinned as he turned off the brush and went up to Ironhide's mid section and immediately started tickling his sides and stomach.

"HEY! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STOP IT! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ironhide squirmed to get away, but was secured tightly by the metal cuffs and was not able to escape Ratchet's prodding and wiggling digits as they tickled him hard.

"Hmm, maybe I should say something while I tickle you. But what should it be? I know." Ratchet smiled as he dug his digits into Ironhide's defenseless stomach and crooned. "Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! I like that word, don't you? Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!"

**"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! DON'T SAY THAT! IT TICKLES ME MORE! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"** Ironhide pleaded through his laughter, but Ratchet ignored him and continued to say that word while tickling Ironhide's stomach.

"How about one more spot?" Ratchet asked, but he did not wait for an answer as he attacked Ironhide's arm joints, tickling him his fastest and hardest. Ironhide just about lost it and screamed louder and laughed harder than ever as the digits dug and wiggled hard into his arm joints.

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"** the red mech guffawed.

"That's it, Ironhide. Laugh. Don't do anything else, just laugh. Let it out." Ratchet teased as he continued his torture.

* * *

The tickling last for almost over an hour and Ironhide was now crying while laughing. The tears soon gave Ratchet the hint that Ironhide had had enough, so he pulled his hands away, leaving Ironhide winded and exhausted.

"There, now. Now, when you refill your oxygen tanks, I expect an apology. If not, I'll start another round." Ratchet offered Ironhide as the old mech looked at the CMO.

"I learned my lesson. Phew! I'm sorry, Ratch. I just want to keep my image up as being a tough guy, know what I'm sayin?" Ironhide spoke, still breathless.

"Yes, I know. But being tough doesn't mean you should keep yourself in the line of harming yourself all the time. You need to take time to take care of yourself, or else it will back fire on you." Ratchet said as he helped Ironhide off the chair. Ironhide was a little wobbly at first but managed to stand up.

"You're right. I won't do anything like that again, but please don't tell anyone about this." Ironhide pleaded to Ratchet.

"I won't tell anyone that Big Strong Ironhide has a ticklish body." Ratchet teased again, but he did mean it.

Ironhide thanked him just the same, and now knew that if you keep defying the medic, he will tickle you to death, and he did not want to go through that ever again.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Here you are, Transformers4life. I hope this tickled your funny bone while reading it, cause I am laughing up a storm from where I live. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
